Ballora
Were you looking for the room Ballora Gallery? Ballora = is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance Out of all animatronics in the series, Ballora is likely the most human-like animatronic yet. Resembling an actual ballerina, she wears a blue bikini and a purple tutu decorated with golden orbs. She has pink rosy cheeks with matching lipstick, blue hair, and blue nails. Her eyebrows are thin and colored in light-blue. She wears golden pearl-shaped earrings, and a pearl tiara atop her head, making her one of the most decorated characters in the series. In most of her appearances in the game, Ballora stands in a pose with her hands above her head, and has her eyes closed. However, her eyes have been shown occasionally, and are very small with purple irises. Her eyelids are blue-colored sporting long eyelashes as well. Behavior Ballora is only active in Ballora Gallery on Night 2. The main point of the night is to crawl to the Breaker Room with a flashlight to guide the player while avoiding Ballora. Ballora uses audio cues, relying only on the sounds the player makes to find them. The player also needs to pay close attention to the music Ballora makes; the louder the music, the closer Ballora is to the player. If the player runs without checking or moves while Ballora is near, the player will get jumpscared, resulting in a game over. In Night 4, Ballora is transferred into the Scooping Room and subsequently "scooped" - dismantled from the inside via a scooper machine, thus freeing the Minireenas to attack the player. She is then used, along with the other animatronics, to create Ennard. Custom Night Night modes where Ballora is active are listed as follows: * Angry Ballet * Girl's Night * Top Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Ballora will stand around the doors of CAM 01 and CAM 02. Depending on what hall she's in, if the player closes the right door, they will be able to avoid death. If they don't, Ballora will jumpscare the player, sending them back to the Custom Night screen. Depending on her AI, Ballora can rarely enter the two Halls, or repeatedly do so. As both halls' cameras are disabled, and Ballora only appears on these rooms, she cannot be seen anywhere but in her jumpscare. Additionally, when the power runs out, Ballora will jumpscare the player, similar to Ennard and Freddy Fazbear from the first game, ending the night and sending the player back to the Custom Night screen. This happens regardless of Ballora's inclusion in a night mode, and will always do so. Trivia *Ballora is one of the animatronics from the series to lack counterparts. Others being Baby and Ennard. *She is the only non-nightmare humanoid animatronic to notably have only sharp teeth. Intended for entertaining children and not being based on an animal with such teeth naturally, the reason for this is unclear. *The reason for Ballora not being able to see the player while in Ballora Gallery is likely because her eyes are always closed, making her the only animatronic from the entire series to have her eyes remain closed completely. **Ballora's eyes only open when she jumpscares the player in Night 2, one of her positions from the game's title menu, and are only otherwise seen on Night 4 when the player is inside the springlock suit, after she's been scooped, as well as in the main menu. ***In conclusion, Ballora's eyes will only open when her faceplates are opened. *Oddly, Ballora's eyes are not the same shape as her eyelids. Plus, they are very small. *Ballora doesn't do the same ballet dance from the trailer. Instead, she just spins constantly. **Ter tutu also doesn't move like in the trailer. *Ballora is one of the two animatronics which are not available in the "Making of" gallery, three others being Ennard, Minireena, and Bidybab. **Although, Bidybabs still can be seen at the last "Making of" image for Baby. *Ballora is the only animatronic that is scooped on-screen. *In Ballora's photo on the Extras menu, her Minireenas spell out "Baby". *Scott Cawthon recently said from his Steam post that either Baby or Ballora were the hardest to design, and including their endoskeletons.Steam - September 12, 2016 @ 8:50 PM *On Night 5, Ennard, under the guise of being Ballora, makes its appearance in Parts & Service and Funtime Auditorium. *Running towards Ballora when she is spinning in front of the player on Night 2 does not necessarily cause her to jumpscare the player, as seen in this video. **Ballora's spinning animation likely does not represent her actual position. *From the game's files, there is an unused image of Ballora looking outside of the window in the Primary Control Module with her endoskeleton face exposed. **This is actually an image when a controlled shock is used on Ballora, presumably used on Night 2. *Ballora is one of two animatronics in the game to have miniature animatronics on stage with her, being the Minireenas. **The other is Baby, with the Bidybabs. *Ballora is the first animatronic in the entire series whose entire backside can be seen. The second is Minireena. *According to Scott's comment on Steam, Ballora walks like a spider, and is able to climb on walls, similar to Mangle.Steam - October 30, 2016 @ 5:11 PM **This actually explains the movements of Minireena. **Also, similar to Mangle, Ballora jumpscares in a different position, rather than the normal upward position. ***This, however, is likely because Eggs Benedict was crawling, therefore the head was close to the floor, affecting the perspective. *Ballora's voice appears to be similiar to GLaDOS's voice from Portal and Portal 2. However, Ballora's voice is a bit darker than GlaDOS's. *When Ballora does her distant singing, the tune she sings in shares a resemblance to the song, "By Baby Bunting". **This song is written by her voice actor, Michella Moss. *Ballora's bluish color, sarcastic tone in her voice, and her fate of being taken out by misery on Night 4 may actually resembles Misery, the miserable banshee from Ruby Gloom. **Singing with her eyes closed and screaming with her eyes open is referred to Episode 8, when Misery is discovered to have a sleep-singing talent. *The music that plays when Ballora is flying across the player is called, "Crumbling Dreams". *Ballora's special feature, "Balance/Stability" as seen in the blueprint, helps her to stand perfectly without falling. *If counting the Custom Night, Ballora is one of nine antagonists in the series to have more than one jumpscare, the others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Springtrap (from the third game), Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle (if their jumpscares from the closet are counted), Nightmare Chica (if the cupcake's jumpscare is counted), and Ennard. *During the Custom Night, if the static were to be removed in CAM 01 and CAM 02 while Ballora is there, it actually reveals Ennard instead of Ballora (this is also visible upon opening the monitor, albeit for a fraction of a second before the view changes to static). This is likely due to the fact that a file of Ballora in these rooms wouldn't be that useful due to the mechanics in the Custom Night, thus using Ennard as a "placeholder". The video explanation can be found here. **This is also true for Funtime Freddy. **The position of Ennard actually shows Ballora's. *Ballora in Custom Night will appear after a power outage, similar to Freddy Fazbear from the first game. **Additionally, her melody is briefly heard a second before she jumpscares the player, making her the fourth animatronic in the series whose jumpscare is preceded by music. The others being Freddy from the first game, The Puppet from the second game, and Nightmarionne from the fourth game. *Ballora is the second animatronic from the series to sing. The first being Foxy from the first game. *Ballora is one of three animatronics in the series to have humanoid ears, the others being Bidybab and the masked Ennard. Errors *During Ballora's jumpscare, her upper faceplates clip through her hair bun. **This error also occurs with Funtime Foxy's and Funtime Freddy's ears. References |-| Gallery = Gameplay Main Menu FNAFSL Ballora Main Menu.png|Ballora from the main menu screen. IMG_0077.PNG|Ballora's second pose in the main menu. IMG_0076.PNG|Ballora's third pose in the main menu. IMG_0075.PNG|Ballora's fourth pose in the main menu. Menu_(Animado)-Ballora.gif|Ballora from the menu, animated. In-game Ballora on Stage.gif|Ballora performing onstage in Ballora Gallery (click to animate). BalloraIsWatching.png|Ballora while she's off from her stage in the Ballora Gallery. BalloraDisassembled.png|Ballora's body parts being held by the Minireenas in the Ballora Gallery. Twirling.gif|Ballora twirling through Ballora Gallery (click to animate). Scooping Room 314.png|Ballora standing behind the Springlock suit on Night 4. BONK!.gif|Ballora getting hit by Scooper for the first two times (click to animate). BANG!.gif|Ballora getting hit by the Scooper one last time. From now on, her eye blinks repeatedly (click to animate). Some flying metal that I think it's from Ballora being scooped.gif|Metal flying out of Ballora when she's scooped. 1368.png|Ballora's empty armor-shells as seen with other animatronic's shells in the Scooping Room during the Real Ending. Miscellaneous FNAFSL Ballora Blueprints.png|Ballora's blueprints in the Extra menu. 286.png|An unused image of Ballora located from the left window at the Primary Control Module room. Note that her endoskeleton face is exposed. Balloraimage.png|Ballora as seen in the custom night menu. |-|Audio = Ballora has three distinct sound files called suspicious 1, 2 and 3, and one final called distant singing. Suspicious 1, 2 and 3 Suspicious 1 - 3 Is someone there? I can hear someone creeping through my room... Perhaps not. Distant Singing Distant Singing Why do you hide inside your walls, When there is music in my halls? All I see is an empty room, No more joy, an empty tomb. It's so good to sing all day, To dance, to spin, to fly away. Beta version Jumpscare The sound Ballora emits when attacking the player. This scream is shared with Bon-Bon and Ennard in Parts/Service. Warning: Loud! Custom Night Save me a dance for another day, perhaps. Distant Singing V2 All I do is dance alone, But now I hear your flesh and bone. I roam these halls alone all day, But now you're here, friend and prey. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics